The Spirit of Autumn
by MerrythePhouka
Summary: Ealdwine never wanted to become a spirit but managed to deal with it. For centuries he did his job, taking care of autumn and Halloween, and he did it well. He never assaulted another spirit nor child so why are the Guardians suddenly so interested in him? And what does it have to do with his old acquaintance, the Boogeyman?


A.N.: So... I decided to try and write a fanfiction. Finally, after making so many of them in my head. I hope it won't sound very stupid and I'll try to keep all the characters in character (huh... sounds strange...). It is an OC story... Aaand I don't know what else to say. Not good with introductions.

English is not my first language and I'd like to apologise for any mistakes in advance.

This story will not have any pairings except for OCxOC (mostly in flashbacks). I own no characters from Rise of the Guardians - they belong to their respective owners.

 _It was cold. The air was crisp, dry leaves on the ground were covered with thin layer of frost. The autumn was at its end, the winter solistice was coming in less than thirty days. The sun was already hidden under the skyline and only the Moon shone in the sky, bright and round. Ealdwine of Wildbury lied under an oak tree and life was seeping out of him in a form of warm blood. Just few feet further there was a deer. It was already dead, its empty eyes staring at Ealdwine accusingly._

 _„I am sorry," the man whispered. „There was nothing personal in this. I simply wanted some meat for my son and the other children." He flinched with pain. „At least your death was faster than mine."_

 _A shadow covered the Moon._

 _„It was my deer, you have just killed," a quiet, sad voice said. „A beloved friend."_

 _Ealdwine turned his head to face the speaker. It was a woman. Very beautiful woman with long dark hair and pale skin._

 _„Forgive me, lady," he muttered, feeling the pain in his chest grow. The organ damage the deer caused him must have been bigger than he thought. „I was just hunting for food. The winter is close and it will be a harsh one."_

 _„I know exactly how harsh the winter will be," the woman growled angrily. „You still shouldn't hunt in this part of the forest!"_

 _„The elders always said this was the realm of Mother Nature, one of her favourite places…" Ealdwine forced himself to give her a pained smile. „Are you her?"_

 _The woman, still frowning, simply nodded._

 _„In that case I apologise. There were no animals in other parts of the forest and my son… he is so young and sick… I only wanted to provide him with food." He started coughing and tried to cover his mouth with his hand but his body was quickly getting weak. There was a gurgling sound coming from his throat. Ealdwine was sure it was blood. It was getting harder for him to breathe. The pain was increasing too._

 _„What you did was wrong," she sighed. „You did it with a good intention, though. And he didn't suffer much. You are a good man."_

 _„T-thank you," Ealdwine gasped between fits of violent coughing. The end was near, he was sure about it._

 _„Your body is damaged beyond repair."_

 _„Noticed… that… Doesn't… matter… Did it… for… family."_

 _Mother Nature gave him a sad look._

 _„You love your family very much..." she whispered. A single tear ran across her cheek. „I will provide food for them this winter. As for you..." She leaned over him, wiped the blood from his lips and cupped his cheek with her palm. „I have something for you too, Ealdwine."_

 _When Ealdwine woke up, he was alone. There was no trace of the deer or a woman calling herself Mother Nature. There was also no blood. And he didn't feel cold anymore._

 _„Hello?" His voice was still slightly weak but at least he managed to speak without any difficulties. No coughing, no pain, he realised. He stood up, almost jumped on his feet, feeling strong. Stronger than ever before, actually._

 _„Foghar."_

 _Ealdwine looked around. Was that a voice he just heard?_

 _„Foghar."_

 _It came from above. When he raised his head, he saw no one. Only the Moon, shining through the branches of the oak tree._

 _„Your name is Foghar."_

 _Ealdwine knew what that word meant. Autumn. Who is calling him ‚Autumn'?_

 _„My name is Ealdwine!" he protested. „Ealdwine of Wildbury!"_

 _„I know your old name. We gave you a new one. Foghar."_

 _„We? Who are ‚we'?"_

 _„Mother Nature and I, the Man in the Moon."_

 _„No," Ealdwine muttered. „I am not Foghar. My name is Ealdwine of Wildbury and I have to go home!" He turned around, walking in the direction of his village._

 _Man in the Moon sighed._

 _„Maybe we should start taking their memories. It would spare them the pain."_

 _Ealdwine ran. He was surprised, wasn't he dying just few moments ago? Still, he decided it wasn't worth pondering right now. All that mattered was him getting home._

 _Once he reached the border of Wildbury he realised he wasn't tired at all._

 _There were people around his house, whisperning excitedly. Several women cried._

 _„Hey! What is happening?" Ealdwine shouted. Nobody answered. Nobody even looked at him. Coming closer to the crowd, Ealdwine tried to see, what was going on. He was tall enough to see over the other's shoulders but at first he didn't realise what was he looking for._

 _Then it hit him. Very hard. They were looking at his dead body._

 _For a moment Ealdwine just stared, unable to process what was going on. Then, after sumbling backwards several steps, he looked at his hands. They looked so real. His whole body felt so real. Was he a ghost?_

 _„A spirit."_

 _There was the strange voice again. What did he say he was, the Man in the Moon?_

 _„You were chosen to become the spirit of Autumn. Mother Nature decided you were suitable for that job."_

 _Ealdwine looked back at his body. It was badly damaged, covered in blood and mud. He saw Will, his son, kneeling at his side and sobbing. And he saw his wife, the beautiful, petite blonde, crying her eyes out. He longed to go and hold her, to tell her that he was alright and loved her more than anything._

 _„She wouldn't even notice you are here, you know," the MiM whispered. „That's how it works. They see that Ealdwine is dead. Nobody knows about Foghar."_

 _„Are all spirits as cruel as you and Mother Nature?" Ealdwine snapped._

 _„Should I leave you to die?" another voice answered and Mother Nature stepped out of the shadows. „Perhaps you wanted to die?"_

 _Ealdwine sighed._

 _„No. But… I didn't want this..." he looked back to his family and friends, still surrounding the body that was once his._

 _„Sometimes we don't choose our fate," Mother Nature sighed. „But there is always chance to shape it. You could do great things. Do you wish to die now?"_

 _„It… it hurts too much. To see them here..."_

 _„Would you like your memories to be taken?" Man in the Moon suggested. „It might ease the pain."_

 _Ealdwine lowered his head, thinking. Could he do that? Forget his wife, this brilliant kind woman? Or his little son? It looked like he couldn't back out from becoming a spirit but does he want to remember his life? Of course he does. He'd been in a war. He knows what's it like to loose people. Maybe he could take care of them secretly._

 _„I will keep them," he said aloud. „I can face the pain."_

A.N.2.: Oh my, I hope it doesn't sound too bad... I guess I'll return to this chapter sometimes and edit it. I published is really fast and without thinking but right now I am too lazy to remove it :) I'll get back to it eventually, don't worry.

If you have any observations, see any mistakes or stupidity, please let me know.


End file.
